whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitor: Passenger Train Station:
The Visitor Train Station: Passenger Section: ''' From Atmospheric Island: Children Novel Books: Carizzian Black, Dark Animon Television: Posted by Authorship, Instrument Composer under Instrumental Composer, Authorship Writer, and Song Lyrical, Uncategorized | Tags: Not a Minute Before or After: Cargo Section | Leave a Comment Canadian Caribbean Books: Carizzian Black Animon Television: Fiction: Children Mystic Fantasy: '''Whitby, Ontario, Canada: http://www.bj01.wordpress.com WEbook Serge Profile: Come and See: Inspired Inspiration: Nut Cracker: Alice and Wonder Land: Fiction:Children Mystical Fantasy: Authorship: A. George Dave Prince: The Visitors Train Station: The Passenger Section: The Visitors: Train Station: Halolloza’s Children and his Wife missed their Dad a long distance away from home. It has been a couple of months their Father is on business trip attending a conference. Good News, Father was suppost to arrive today but did not happen that way. The road was flooded also his battery went dead he needed to stay to spend the night at a HOTEL. That Evening: Zirra Halolloza family is invited to spend the night with their cousins at their new house. Her Sister Asked Zirra “to bring the children”: Altha-tina Halolloza and Alex-zama Halolloza. Zirra would wait, she would not go without her husband however he came to the house late, he not make it in time. He was suppost to come but he could not. Jazzarry Halolloza tried to call on the cell phone however the telecommunication is disconnected, his phone needed to be recharged. Calling on a Phone Booth he told his family he would meet them at his cousin house unless he gets there to the house first. Altha-tina and Alex-zama both left a picture drawing on the fidget rater door. Mother also wrote a note they were leaving on the train they took taxi. Father came home a couple of minutes late. Oh where, oh where could: his children and wife be? Father saw the note; His family left rushing out the door to catch the train before the railway leaves without him. Father tries to call out his family over crowd barrior of people. The train Conductors calls: “on aboard”. The children hopped on the trains with their mother behind them going up the steps. Father was blocked by the landscape crowd, Pack Rats in the Train-Station also waiting for the Rail-train. Just miss his children and wife by a few-minuets. The Rail-Train left. Mother guided the children to the cabin ROOM number and told them not to wonder too far and remember this number; 5, she will be near. The Children left to explore each train sector car isle Booth. Isle Passenger Booth: Images of Imagination passengers in the Cubical isle sector box Booth seem like accessory of toys. Passenger Isle 2: Clicket Rickety, Polymer Plastic Stiff joints body connectors, similar to dolls but more flexible than robots that moves freely. Puppets, Muppet reel string on the roof is sitting beside them. Wheel Barrings pulling: their hand, feet and mouth to slide through the hall. It Felt like someone is controlling their movement. Need Sector: Solider in a train: stilt Stiff: March Mural Walkers head-up high tall. A single unit will discipline. Clicket: Robotic followers each command from the Lieutenant or Commander. Aliment their JOB to stop hallo-cost, Genocide, Atrocities, solve silver-lining negotiations: to stop conflicts; assault, combat, weaponary, disconnection battle field traps: battle of war. There are passengers who is Fidgeting nervous, Isolated Readers, Internet Loggers, Egoisted Loners who does not want to be bother in his seat asleep. Egoisted Parents: Chasing their children while hopping over the seats, similar to hopping over the moon, each passenger isle booth is different. Mice and Rats creating dishes: Prep, Preparation Cook for the diner Setting. Service host is well maintains the area, welcoming costumers who come in. The kitchen is sparkling. Another Cargo also held in passenger seat for forest Creatures. Each sector area has a different personality on the train. They took everyone. Then the children saw from the top of the booth cubical the area rout of the map hanging on the train ceiling wall. The area’s that lead to different Station locations. The Conductor reaches in his pocket and took out his golden watch. The Conductor then told the children they should not leave the train not a minute before or after, until the train arrives to the visitors station. The location place of destination: The direction where you belong. Monkeys’ swing, in and swung out on the handle bars on a vine into the jungles. Soul Creature walk out into the Meadow Field plain, forest, and Jungle. The Train slows halt to a stop, and then checks for passengers coming on board and those who left. If everything is clear, they leave toward the next station. They could not stick around, they could not stay to long, and they have a SCHEDULE to keep leaving to the next station. Each Passenger comes off and on. Duration of time slows down for those who they are dropping off. Watching the time: making sure passengers are clear not to get close to the train, keeping a watch surveillance eye on the crowd. Ze-Mear Quarrymon a little child who is a dare devil decided to take off leave the train went through the open and closing doors: through a Ozone dimensional track portal at the station stop! Stellar Creator Moon: The Astronaut’s Stop. The Problem: If the train arrival stop train leaves the child behind, the next arrival subway will pick up the child. Station terminal will track the lost child keeping him in the Doom Station. The Child is allowed to Air; float, bounce on the stable moon creator while waiting the Subway Train: the conductor is notified. The child got to see the global world of the map while Astronauts got off this stop. Lucky for child Duration of time freezes for twenty minutes. The younger had to decide before the train leaves him in the Doom Station before the train is gone. Ze-mear Quarrymon decided to stay with his mom letting her know “leaving the train was bit scary”. He Mother told him “he should not have left in the first place” then he said “sorry,” then She hugged him saying all is forgiven. Mothers knows best: “Be Patient”: she says, “Until destination placement time has finally has arrive to getting off the train: The Bell rings: Not a minute before and not a minute after. Rat’s rushes out in packs they left the terminal searching for a vehicle; Taxis, Bus, Cars, vans, trucks walking possibly to meet Family, Friend, Acquaintances, and certain strangers, rushing out the door they went their separate ways. No time for discussion, hi or bye, Keep an eye on the clock, when the train is ready to go its leaves for the next station. Mother waits until the crowd to slows down. She catches the taxi going to the Plaza Mall to search for a present for her sister. The Lost Retail Store: The children were allowed to stick around and play with the accessory toys or read at the book. When mother calls they should leave immediately. The lost Store of Retailer when parent call their voices may fade in the distance. The children may stay forever, lost in forgetfulness not knowing where there children is. Children motivationally is distracted with Interest not noticing each child is disappearing. Children are morphed into accessory toys for those who stay too long. The children are fascinated with the entire accessories that is in the store. Snapping them out of their fantasy when their mom calls. They recognized to whom they are, and what they were hanging around with leaving with their mother, Those who do not listen to the call: If it is the happen to be Children’s Acquaintances, Strangers, Friend, Family, Cousin: The Adult will leave them behind. Halolloza’s children rather stay with their mother this why children should listen. Taxi drove Halolloza’s family towards their cousin house, their relatives. To whom arrives to see his children first is the Majesty the King their father Jazzarry. Both children and his wife gave them supportive hug of greetings. They reached the Visitor Station and celebrated Christmas with their relative cousins. Not minuet before or after: Authorship: A.G.D. Prince: